Jimmy Neutron Vs Nitori Kappawashiro
Description Two Geniuses! One Winner! Which of These Two Will Survive this Confrontation? The Boy Genius? Or The Kappa? Interlude Wiz:Although Nitori has Just Defeated Eggman, She has One Last Genius To Face. Boomstick:My Personal Favorite Explosive Genius, Jimmy Neutron, The Boy Genius. Wiz:And Nitori, the Kappa Genius. Boomstick:He's Wiz, and Im Boomstick. Wiz:And its Our Job to Analyze their Weapons Armors and Skills to Find out Who would Win a Death Battle. Jimmy Neutron Wiz:Despite Jimmy Being Human, He Is A Very Unique Genius. Boomstick:Oh? How is That? Wiz:He's A Human Boy, And his IQ Is 210. Boomstick:And his Retrovillian Arsenal Is Very Odd. Wiz:His Weapons Are The Shrink Ray, The Hypno-Ray, Freeze Ray, Goddard, which has Many Attacks He Can Use. Boomstick:He Also Has His Jet-Pack Which can fly up to 240mph! Also He Has the Super Bubble, Which Is Like Sonics Bubble Shield. Wiz:He Has Another Flying Vehicle, His Rocket Board, which can go 320MPH. And He Also Owns A Mecha which despite Being Fragile, Is Very Powerful. Boomstick:Now for his Very Powerful Gear. His Mini-Laser, and His Beam Sword, Also, Jimmy Has 2 Super-Forms. Brain-Boy, which gives Him Brain Lasers, Blasts and Flight! Wiz:But Nothing Compares To Jimmys N-Men Form, Which he Can Access For 30 Minutes At Any time! Which Basically is The Hulk On Steroids, As He can't Be Killed, And Is Invincible! Boomstick:Also Jimmy's Signature Move is His Brain Blast, Which Grants Him The Advantage and Grants Him The Winning Knowledge of His Situation. Wiz:Jimmy Is Very Smart And Powerful, he's Beat Many Foes, Junk-Man, Prof.Calamitous, King Goobla and Finally, Meldar, an Everything Manipulator. Boomstick:However, hes Made mistakes, For One he doesn't Believe In Magic. Wiz:And some of his Plans Blow up in his Face. Boomstick:But he's One Genius No one wants to Fuck With. Jimmy:Gotta Blast! Nitori Kawashiro Wiz:Gensokyo is Our theme this Season i Guess you could Say. Boomstick:And one of the People who lives Here is Nitori. the Shyest Kappa Ever. Wiz:But she Is A Brave one at the Same exact time, Shes Friends With Many Humans, and Has Many Skills too! Like her Water Manipulation. Boomstick:...Is this Percy Jackson 2.0? Anyway Nitori doesn't have Just that, she is a Genius, she's a Youkai Wizard, and Can Make Unreal Inventions, Like A Mecha Loch Ness Monster, A Backpack with a Propeller, and Fists, and So Much Fucking more, wonder if she Has Beer in that Pack. Wiz:Doubt it, Nitori's Pack Can Be Mangled up After Enough Damage, But she Has Plenty of Spell Cards To Assist If that Happens, her three favorite of ours are The *Perfect Nessie Cultivation Method*, *Loch Ness is Here Right Now!* And the Super Scope 3D! Boomstick:Which is A Reference to Snake, and Smash Brothers at the Same time! Wiz:Nitori's Water Manipulation is Incredibly Powerful as Well, Also Nitori Can Make so Many Inventions on the Fly with What she can see in Front of Her. Boomstick:Yeah, but She is a Coward, she Gets Scared So Easily! Wiz:True, also, she Loves Cucumbers. Boomstick:Like every other Ka- WAIT WE ARE GETTING OF TOPIC! Nitori:*Pokes head out from behind a Tree and Munches a Cucumber* Fight Nitori is shown In Her room Looking at the Robot Remains Of Eggman's Army. Nitori:I Can Make So Much With this! Meanwhile, Jimmy Is Shown in Front of His Worm Hole Generator. Jimmy:And Presto, Ihe Wormhole is Complete! Now, I Have Everything i Need just in Case Something Happens In My Hyper Cube! Jimmy Goes into the Portal, and Winds up in Nitori's Room. Nitori:WAH? A Human?! Get Out of My Room! Jimmy:Who Are you? and What is this Place? Nitori:Sigh...I guess your Going Down if you Won't Listen! FIGHT! Nitori Blasts Jimmy out of Her House and Into a Tree, but he Flies out of the Way of the Tree with his Jet Pack and Launches Shrink Ray Blasts At Nitori who Dodges and Begins to Shoot Back with Her Super Scope, which Jimmy Blocks With the Hypno-Beam. Nitori:Wha? Nitori looks Confused, and Then Gets An Idea and A Ton of Water lunges Straight At Jimmy, Who Simply Freezes It. Jimmy:Water Is No Match for My Freeze Ray! Nitori:Fuu...Nitori Rises Into the Air with Her Propeller while Jimmy rises up in His Jetpack and The Two Launch Lasers At Each Other, Nitori With Danmaku, And Jimmy with His Mini Laser. Jimmy: with my Projectory...this Should HIT! Jimmy lands a Clean Hit On Nitori with His Mini Laser, which Stuns and Wounds Nitori, And Then Goes in for a Close Range Ice Blast, Which Knocks Nitori Into the Water, But Jimmy Gets Wounded Too via a Close Range Super Scope Blast, Which Sends Jimmy into a Tree and Makes Him Very Dizzy Jimmy:Ow ow... Jimmy Stands Up, and Sees Nitori fly out of the Water on her Trusty Water Nessy that Sprays A Lasery Water at You, but He Barely dodges it with his Jetpack and he Decides to go Super and Drinks a Potion. Jimmy:Miss, You will now Fear the Power of, Jimmy then Glows, and Nitori blasts a Laser at Jimmy,. which gets Reflected back At Nitori, which Destroys Nessie, launching her High into the Air, but she stops herself with her Propeller and sees Brain-boy. Jimmy:Fear Brain-Boy! Brain-Boy Begins Blasting Millions Of Blasts At Nitori, but she Blasts Him into a Tree and Then grabs him with her Mecha Hands, but Jimmy gets A Brain Blast. Jimmy:BRAIN BLAST! Jimmy Shouts as He Puts a Dab of A Powder in his Mouth, Nitori begins to Choke him, until Something Horrifies Nitori, he Turned into A Burly looking Monster! Jimmy Then rips Through Nitoris Mecha hands and grabs Nitori, bringing her to the Ground, Nitori begins to scream as She begins to whack Jimmy with her Wrench, but he is not even Phased Or Amused. Jimmy:JIMMY SMASH LITTLE GIRL! Jimmy grips Nitori tight and Smashes her Multiple tomes into the ground, breaking Many Bones and Throws her high into the Air, and reverts to Normal. Jimmy:Perfect Timing. Jimmy Uses His Jetpack to rise To Nitori and Then Cuts Her to Bits, With his Beam Sword. KO!! Jimmy Lands On The Remains Of Nitori in His Robo-Walker And Walks Off, Nitoris Hat Lands in the Water...and Goes in deep... 'Results' Boomstick:HOLY SHIT. Who Knew Jimmy Could Fight?! Wiz:Jimmy Outclassed Nitori in Quantity and Somehow Quality, and Many More Things, Nitori's Only Two Advantages Were Home Turf and Durability, which Didn't Do Much in the End. Boomstick:Jimmy Is Not too Strong on his own, but His Jet Pack Made him Very Hard to Catch, despite Nitori having Flight of her own. But what Gave Jimmy the Win has His Super Forms. Wiz:Brain Boys attacks are All Laser Blasts, and Most Lasers are Spiritual, but what Took the cake Was N-Men Jimmy. Boomstick:Also, Jimmy had not only his, But His Friends N-Men Powers If he needed them, but his Brain Blast told him exactly what to Do, Looks like Jimmy Brain Blasted Nitori in the End Wiz:The Winner is Jimmy Neutron. The Next Times First Screen Shows Fire And the Moon Second Screen shows Flandre, Yukari, Mokou, Suwako, Koishi, Nue, Mamizou, & Raiko. Mokou vs Kaguya. And Extra Boss Battle Royale. Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015